The present invention relates to a radio communication device, more particularly a radio communication device with flexible indicating function of reception message in the side of receiver thereof.
Description of the Prior Art
In conventional information service using a selective-calling receiver, a transmitting station transmits transmission information using a format in conformity with an indicator of the selective-calling receiver.
Consequently, when the service is intended to perform using a plurality of kinds of receivers, and the number of digits of an indicator on each of the receivers is different, the format should conform with the number of digits of the small indicator or software in the side of the receiver must be changed.
Furthermore, when the information service has already started using the selective-calling receiver, the receiver may not be used for new service, because of restriction of the number of digits of the indicator, and of display software in conformity with the number of digits.
In view of the foregoing, a first object of the present invention is to provide a radio communication device which enables a received message to be displayed in a flexible format.
Further, a second object of the present invention is to provide a radio communication device which enables a received message to be displayed in conformity with the number of digits of the indicator.
Furthermore, a third object of the present invention is to provide a radio communication device which enables a message received to be displayed in conformity with the number of digits specified by a transmission side.
Moreover, a fourth object of the present invention is to provide a radio communication device which enables a received message to be displayed in conformity with the number of digits which changes dynamically.
According to the present invention, a radio communication device comprises a radio section for receiving a selective-calling signal and message information wherein the selective-calling signal and the message information are demodulated as a received selective-calling number and a received message respectively, a calling number storage section for storing therein a plurality of selective calling numbers, a detector, connected to the calling number storage and the radio section, for detecting an agreement between the received selective-calling number and one of the plurality of selective calling numbers, a memory for storing a plurality of display formats corresponding to the plurality of selective calling numbers, an indicator for displaying the received message; and a display means, connected to the detector, the memory and the indicator, for selecting, from the plurality of display formats stored in the memory, a corresponding display format corresponding to the received selective-calling number, and displaying the received message on the indicator in the corresponding display format when the detector detects the agreement between the received selective calling number and the one of the plurality of selective calling numbers.
According to an aspect of the present invention, in the radio communication device the plurality of display format includes a first format, a number of digits of which conforms with the indicator, and the display means does not perform a line feed according to a line feed code within the received message.
According to another aspect of the present invention, in the radio communication device, the plurality of display format includes a second format for which the display means counts a number of digits of the received message, and when the number of digits of the received message is either smaller than or equal to a number of digits of the indicator, the display means permits the received message to be displayed on the indicator, line-feeding by a line feed code, while when the number of digits of the message information is larger than the number of digits of the indicator, the display means permits all of the received message to be displayed on the indicator, scrolling in a lateral direction.
According to another aspect of the present invention, in the radio communication device, when receiving a prescribed character string, the display means changes the corresponding display format into different one of the plurality of display format corresponding to the character string from halfway.
The above and further objects and novel features of the invention will be more fully understood from the following detailed description when the same is read in connection with the accompanying drawings. It should be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for purpose of illustration only and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.